Dragonwing
by domtk654
Summary: An adventure a boy goes through after an accident
1. Chapter 1

Both Ace and Seth, glancing at eachother, creating tension between one another with every secd that goes by. Ace, with a toothpick in his mou and his gunblade partially drawn, looks toward the crowd, glancing at his girlfriend, grinning from ear to ear and giving a kiss to his loved one. Seth, on the other hand, doesn't even budge his head one ince to view who came to see them fight. Fitting his thumb under his Shinobi Blade, getting it ready for a quick attack. Everyne in the audience, noticing the energy circulating the air around them, began to leave in fear of what was to come. Tension continuing to rise, begins to get Seth really anxious to start.

"This shits startng to get on my nerves. How much longer do i have to wait until you start and make a move? How much longer of my life do you have to take away from me before I put you in the hospital?" Seth said, drwing his sword and calmly holds it in font of him.

"Why should I start this? What the hell! I don't get you sometimes. Let's start so we can gt this over with." Ace responded, beginning to draw the final length of his sword. Seth, clenching his sword, waits for Ace to attack.

"Here's one of my conditions. No attacking them." At that, Ace picks his sword up and points it towards the crowd. "If anyone hurts them in any way, or uses them as a guard, this fights over."

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Whatever! However, if you have a condition that I have to deal with, then you're going to have to deal with one of mine." Seth said, pointing his sword at Ace. "We fight head on. No backing out now."

Not wasting any time, Ace charges after Seth with his sword in hand. Steel clashing, sparks flying, aggression rising with every blow. Ace jumps back after noticing that neither of them were weakening.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Seth in spite of this recent event.

"You know as well as i do that we're not fighting our hardest. We're both holding back. So! show me what you're really made of!" Responded Ace, Them Charging after Seth again.

Taking a step back at the right time, Seth was able to dodge Ace's sword. Clenching his sword, he too swings it, missing Ace.

Swinging their swords even harder, they begin to clash their swords again. One after another, they battle against each other for many minutes, up until they have a stand-off. With their swords locked, they are now tested to see who has more strength.

"Hahaha! This is great!" Ace shouted out, laughing.

"What the hell! Why are you laughing?Do you think this is funny?" Said Seth, getting pissed.

"I'm just happy because i haven't had a fight this great for a long time. It's sad that it has to end!" Ace stated.

At that moment, Ace pushes Seth's sword back, knocking Seth off balance.

"Got ya!" Ace screamed, swinging at Seth's side. Next, you hear steel clash, and Seth's sword blocked Ace's attack.

"But how?" Ace said confused.

"I anticipated your move. You are very easy to read." Seth said, pushing off Ace and place his sword behind his back. Seeing an opening, he switches hands and he swings at the opening. Also, Ace swings his sword too. They both have direct hits. They both fall to the ground. Ace is bleeding a lot.

"Oh no!" Everyone screamed out, running towards him, seeing if they are okay.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" One person who ran up to Ace called out, as he tries to hold the blood in.

The ambulance never showed up


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell's going on!" Ace said out loud. "AAAH!" Screaming, he looks down and he notices that the ground is 130 feet under him. "This is starting to get wierd!"

In the distance, there seems to be a figure flying towards him. As it gets closer, Ace swings his arms and kicks his legs to try to get away. Only a few feet away, it was too late. The figure got him.

"Hi!" The figure called out.

"What's going on here?" Ace tried to force a question out.

"Does this scare you?" Waiting a little bit, the figure then responded to the silence. "Ok! Maybe this would make things easier."

Shaking now, the black covering it began to flake off. Ace was shocked to see what was under the black layer.

"There! Is that better?" This beautiful girl says after all that she has done. "Well! if it doesn't with you, it makes me feel better. That stuff was starting to make my arms itch."  
"What's going on?" He said very quickly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Skyler. I am what you people in the real world called the Grim Reaper."

Laughing now, Ace just denies what she just said. "How can a pretty girl like you be the Grim Reaper?"

"If you don't believe me, look at the large crowdbelow us.Don't you wonder why their just standing around one spot?" Pointing to the ground. "Let's go see who or what their gathering around."

Falling at a slow speed, they start the depict what the figure is below. There seems to be blood...not a lot of it though. There is a body laying in it. 'Why the hell arn't they doing anything about it?' Ace thought to himself.

"They tried! The ambulance never bothered to show up, Their trying all they can do to stop the bleeding, and their succeeding!" Skyler answered.

"Now your a mind reader! What else can you do?"

"Thats's all i can do, and only in this realm, not in yout realm. I'm not strong enough ti read minds in your world."

Whe she finished that sentance, everyone moved away from the body. They re now able to see who it was laying there.

"This can not be true! How am I there and here?" Ace said in fear.

"As you may have thought, you are dead now. As tradfition, I am supposed to take you away for all eternity Although, my boss wants me to ask you for a favor. I don't know how to put this." Skyler said hesitantly.

"well, just come ut and say it! I'm not going to attempt to say that i don't have all day, since i have all the time in the world now, but I'm the most impacient person you'll ever come accross with."

"For some reason, my boss wants me to tell you that he wants you to become a spirit knight." She said very quickly. "We're not going to just give you the title just yet."

"What are you blabbing about now?" Ace said, pickig his ear.

"There are demons that escaped our realm and entered your realm. Your job woud be to bring them back to this realm, dead or alive." Skyler said, slowly flying away.

"So you're telling me that i could kill demons and not get in trouble? This jobs going to be easy." Following Skyler, he begins to get excited and follows her.

"It's not that simple! These demons are not going to be a push over like all of the fights you had."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! The fights that i had we're not easy! Another thing, how the hell do you kno about my fights?" Ace inturrupts.

"Yes! They have been tough battles...for a normal human. These demonsare not normal though. They are very strong and they differ in power. You're going to have to learn some powers yourself to over come these demons." She said, not trying to put him down.

Coming up to a large forest, Skyler begins to descend into the sea of trees with Ace behind her. "Look over there in the distance." Pointing in the direction, there is a figure that looks like a human being. "This is a normal demon. Not very strong but also not very weak at the same time. If you don't understand what i mean, just look at what he'll do."

Looking at the demon, it begins to glow a dark blue color, placing his fists clenched at his side.

"What is he doing?" Ace whispered.

"Shhhh! Just watch."

Channeling the clow around him to his right fist, he begins his movement to punch a tree that seemed to be the largest in the forest. Throwing a puch towards it, it doesn't seem like it hit the tree. At the end of the punch, it seemed to be a few yards away from the tree.

"HAHAHA!" Ace bursted out laughing. "He completely missed the tree!"

"Just wait a little bit, Ace." Skyler said, beginning to fly away.

Waiting to see what will happen, Ace watches the demon walk away. After the demon disappearedin the sea of trees, the tree he punched at exploded.Startled at the explosion, he hurries to catch up with Skyler.

"What the...? How the...?" Scared, Ace couldn't find the words to ask about what just happened.

"You will be able to learn what just happened sooner than you think." Skyler said, hovering over Ace's body. "Look at that girl over there, next to your body." Pointing at the girl. "She will help you out a great deal, but at a grave cost. Don't morn over her loss for too long, there will be others in her place. These people will soon be call the True Beings. You will know who they will be. Now! You much go back to the world you used to live in and carry out the order that koenma, my boss, gave you."

Pushing Ace to the ground, he slams into his body that was laying there, bringing him back to life. Ace starts his journey to save the world.


	3. Chapter 3

"Clear!" A guy said as Ace was charged with a very powerful shock.

"Charge it up again and stand back! CLEAR!" Ace jumps up as he is shocked again.

"We have a pulse!" Screamed out another guy, this voice was more deep and scratchy.

Opening his eyes, he noticed that the crowd thaat gathered around him and Seth fight is now surrounding him as he tries to sit up to get more of a view to see whos around him.

"What's going on here?" Ace tried to find the strength to talk.

"You were dead for a few minuts now!" Said a female behind some people, jumping up and down to get through the crowd. She looked so beautiful with her red hair and blue eyes. I don't know if it was the lamp abother her or what, but it seemed like she was an angel.

"Get me up! Get me up!" Ace sais in pain, holding his hip.

"What are you doing! Stay on the ground! You're going to make things even worse." Said the girl.

"I don't care!" Standing now in pain, Ace walks to the girl. "What's your name?"

"My name is Hilary sir.'

"Hilary huh? So, we should hang out sometime, get to know each other."

"I...uh...o..k i guess. Here's my number." She said, handing her number as Ace walks back to the ambulance that came moments before.

"I'll call you sometime soon. Here, take this so you know that i will call." Taking off his necklace, he grands Hilary's hand and placed the necklace in it.

Ace smiles and winks at her as the nurse shut the doors. The ambulance left the area shortly after.


End file.
